transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Arise Decepticharge
Summary: Events take a tragic turn when Depthcharge decides to investigate Unicron's head on his own '''Unicron's Head ''Inside this once-proud head, a larger chamber opens before you. It is dimly lit by violet-tinged starlight, with shadowed tunnels and crevices that lead to unknown regions. There is an almost expectant stillness in the air. Those with much to fear from Unicron might imagine a faraway voice carried upon the silence, whispering threats from beyond the grave. But those who had a different experience with the Chaos Bringer might hear a word of reassurance echoing in the dim chamber. Any tunnels that might lead beyond this chamber have been collapsed by the explosion that took Unicron's life. This quiet chamber of remembrance is all that is left of the mighty Unicron. Americon peeks his head into the odd chamber, looking around for the other inhabitants. Clutched in his hands is a little datapad. And other inhabitants there are a-plenty! Far from the quiet, empty tomb Unicron's head had been, it is now a hive of activity as gumby guard rubs shoulder with gumby scientist. And in the middle of the throng, seated upon a huge throne is Galvatron, watching the proceedings with customary stern gaze. Someone's been making himself at home. Redshift leans against a wall, idly polishing his sleek gauss rifle, making sure the weapon is in perfect order. His opics glow with am ember-like shine, as he watches the various goings-on in Unicron's head. Americon marches in, then, weaving easily through the ranks of gumbies thanks to his small size, often even walking right between their legs. Soon, he has reached his destination, and hops right in front of Galvatron's throne. "Hail Galvatron!" he says, kneeling down and holding the datapad in front of himself, like an offering. "I have SPIED on your enemies, and have news on the current status of Crystal City!" Americon says, "Er, NEW Crystal City. Ahem." Redshift didn't know the diminutive Americon was working for Galvatron, so he peeps his eye on the little cassette. He ceases polishing his rifle in the corner, and loads a fresh clip of ammunition into the weapon. Just in case. He's never had opportunity to shoot at a cassetticon before. First time for everything. Galvatron sits in silence. Perhaps he has not noticed the cassette as he stares ahead. And then his voice booms out, causing several gumbies to freeze before moving on with their tasks. "My enemies, Americon, are the /Autobots/. Do not forget that. Those at New Crystal City are simply... allies in waiting. Now. Report." His voice is curt and sharp, a snap of anger lurking behind the words. Americon stands up, frowning a bit as he loads up some sort of image on his datapad. He taps something into his screen, and the image reverts into a series of text messages. "I cleverly hid this reconnaissance data inside a silly picture! But anyway, Scrapper has said that New Crystal City's defenses are at 80% right now! And they still have some "sectors" to work on! Also, they are very hard at work repairing the spaceport and have amassed a large number of supplies in the area!" Galvatron leans back in his chair, rubbing his chin. "Tell me Americon. Why would I want to attack New Crystal City? Would I drive out my own people? Would your efforts not be better aimed towards the Autobots?" He snaps his head down, his optics bright red now. "I am the Lord of the Decepticons, my position is mine by divine right. What do I care of a rabble of miscreants who choose to follow a broken imposter of a mechanoid. They will return to me, they will ALWAYS return to me." "Good news, then." Redshift murmers from the sidelines. "Wouldn't want the Autobots to think NCC's spaceport is still a weak point." he adds. Not that his opinion matters much. Americon blinks at Galvatron. "Oh. Well, I just thought you might be interested to know, sir! And it was so easy to infiltrate them, too! They even knew I was working for you and they still let me wander around and everything. Infiltrating the Autobots, though, well, that would be much harder! I tried to convince Ultra Magnus that I was his son and he did not believe me! The Autobots are smarter than they look!" Americon shrugs at Redshift. "I guess so! Maybe we should sabotage THEIR spaceport?" There is a sound almost of thunder as several gumbies drop a very heavy and large metal canister. "FOOLS!" roars Galvatron, rising to his feet and pointing his cannon at the unfortunates. "You risk death with your ineptitude. Hex-Leg, help them!" A multilegged Decepticon skitters from the shadows to help with the operation, as Galvatron sits once more. "Maybe Americon. Maybe. Maybe you should lead such a mission and prove that you can do more than stand in a room and record the /simplest/ of facts" Americon grins, saluting briskly. "I might just do that, sir! Despite the absence of any sort of stealthy abilities or explosive devices, I will totally blow their spaceport up somehow!" He thinks for a moment. "Perhaps I will have to resort to trickery of some kind!" He frowns as he tries to conceive of a means of single-handedly tricking his way into Autobot City and getting on their spaceport, and somehow convincing the Autobots there to help him blow up their own facilities. "Drop a giant rock on it. From orbit." Redshift adds dryly. "It might not destroy the spaceport, since it'll either burn up or get shot down, but would serve as a distraction. Just don't strap yourself to the rock - Reentry is a glitch." "Trooper" Galvatron growls. "You will strap explosives to your chest and walk in there personally if I order it be done. Let then quake and tremble at my name, as Rodimus himself did a scant day ago." He taps the arms of his throne impatiently, as if waiting for something Americon nods eagerly, smiling happily. "I like Redshift's idea better, even I'm not sure how I'd get into orbit without help, and suicide bombing isn't very American! Even so, I'll do anything you tell me to!" He looks quizzically at Galvatron. "You look like you're expecting something, sir! Perhaps I could get it for you!" Suddenly, Goldpaver's half-slagged lips part. "An AuToBoT zHaLl ZoOn ArRiVe..." "I am the fulcrum of the universe, the axis around which it spins" Galvatron growls as he looks down at Americon. "All things come to me in time trooper, do not forget this. And soon, I will have even more. Be ready." Meanwhile, out in the Cybertron system, an ice blue mech launches himself from the ruins of Autobot Headquarters, soaring up out of what atmosphere there is and into space. Modified anti-gravs pulse within his form; propelling him up and further into the blackness. The form of Unicron's head looms larger and larger before him as he flies; the Autobot activating his latest upgrade before he gets close enough to be detected. A pair of electronic binoculars slide down over DepthCharge's optics; ones specifically ripped off from Hot Rod's blueprints, magnifying the distant head of Unicron before his optics. And so the space bound DepthCharge begins to float along through the blackness. Seeing if he can see anything from a safer vantage point or if he'll have to actually attempt to infiltrate the head. Americon looks at Goldpaver, then at Galvatron. "Wait, be ready for an Autobot!?" He whips out his hand guns, growling, "Lemme at 'im!" Redshift doesn't understand why Galvatron continues to allow the babbling freak Goldpaver around(or alive for that matter). He sighs, and wonders how mad Galvatron would be if Redshift were to 'accidentally' shoot the mad prophet. "Of /course/ they will, they keep coming and going all the time. Usually after Galvatron chases them out with his CANNON. Has this half-dead freak said ANYTHING helpful?" "Careful Redshift, you raise my ire" Galvatron snaps, not bothing to turn his head to address the Decepticon as he rises to his feet. "Goldpaver is worth more than an entire legion of my finest troops. You are expendable, HE is not." He motions a gauntleted hand down at Americon. "No, we let them come, like a turbofly into a web." And there Galvatron stands, the spider at the centre of the maze that he has forged. The three fingers on the remainder of Goldpaver's hand twitch. Goldpaver echoes, "BeWaRe, DePtH dWeLlEr. ThE aNzWeRz YoU zEeK cOmE aT a PrIcE." The magnified vision of Unicron's head flickers through his optic sensors, various data and readings all scrolling along the edge of his vision as the scouting binoculars do their function. But, no matter what vantage point he sets himself towards, he can't get a clear look at exactly what is going on within Unicron's head. He guesses if it was this simple Cosmos would already have enough data to allow the Autobots to determine what the sweeps are constructing. Sigh. Well, guess it is time to do what Red Alert wanted him to do. Better get on with the mission. Binocular magnification visor sliding back into his helmet, DepthCharge concentrates on another set of internal systems. Suddenly the ice blue form of the Aquabot begins to shimmer and flicker, slowly fading away into nothingness as he activates his invisibility field. Switching systems into silent running mode and propelling himself with only anti-gravs the invisible DepthCharge moves in closer to the head. Moving up to the mouth in an attempt to gain entry. Redshift should try coating himself in gold one of these days. In addition to making him more valuable than a legion of the finest troops, it would aid in heat dissipation... Plus he would be drop-dead sexy. "...Although Goldshift just doesn't have the same ring to it..." He mumbles, to nobody in particular. Goldpaver sputters, "OnE oF tHe bROtHeRz ZhIfT MuZt DiE!" Galvatron raises a hand, calling for calm in the base, as all the chatter dies down, and the lights dim. Hex-Leg, with his enhanced senses, scuttles to the side, weapons sliding out as Galvatron moves down to the table upon which Goldpaver lies. "Sometimes" he notes to Americon. "The best course of action is /not/ to act" Americon nods sagely, and so, does nothing. His guns remain in his hands, however, in case Galvatron changes his mind. Goldpaver wishes he had two fully working hands to hold onto guns with. Having arrived at the mouth, the invisible DepthCharge ensures that he moves only via anti-gravs. Don't touch anything. Not with hands, not with feet. You touch something, and you make sound. You make sound, and people hear. People hear, and you die. Moving under anti-grav control; floating silently through everything is the safest option. And so that's what DepthCharge does. And so DepthCharge is now within the mouth. Optic visor dimmed low even though he is invisible. Since he just.. is paranoid. There's no way he wants to be caught in here. But the data the Autobots are after could be invaluable and he is one of the only space capable Autobots with scout and invisibility. . Further in he floats; through the darkness, through the silence. Scanning over everything with his optics. Looking for the construction that the Sweeps are building so he can analyze it. "Yeah yeah yeah, heard that one before... A Shift will die, yadda yadda yadda" Redshift says dismissivly, with a wave of his hand. "Got any new ones? How about some good jokes? Can you tell jokes?" Redshift asks of the half-dead Goldpaver. Goldpaver is curiously silent. Inside the head, there isn't so much a construction as a base. But some technicians are hard at work, hefting large motors and canisters about the cavernous interior, sparks flying from the work, as data streams play on monitors. As Depthcharge enters, Hex-Leg silently scuttles behind him to block the way, as Galvatron continues to look down at Goldpaver. "Show some respect Redshift" Galvatron glowers, using his name for once. "Or you will join him in his wretched fate." Americon's optics scan the room curiously, and he scratches his nose with the barrel of one of his guns. So, it seems the head of Unicron is being upgraded. But is that really so wise? After all. . what if there is some spark of consciousness left within just one circuit within the head of the Chaos bringer. This place is creepy enough as it is, without picturing that all these enhancements might be helping to repair the unworking circuits within the head. Unaware of hexleg, DepthCharge floats onward, optics watching the screens for a moment as he attempts to stay a good distance away from any of the technicians. If someone bumps into him his cover is blown. . And then DepthCharge hears the voice of the most feared Decepticon within the Empire at present. Galvatron. The path of the invisible Aquabot alters and he begins to float towards the voice. Like a moth to the flame. Redshift shrugs, but stops nettling Goldpaver with innane comments. "Just passing the time, Mighty Galvatron." He says, with a respectful half-bow in Galvatron's direction. Redshift goes back to passing the time by polishing the drab steel of his rifle to a mirror-like shine, and watching the room in the gleaming reflection on it's surface. Goldpaver buzzes, "ThE dEpTh DwElLeR cOmEz..." Galvatron nods slowly. "Now Redshift. Now Americon. Would you like to hear my plans? My innermost secrets? My darkest desires? Would you like my soul bared open in all its terrible majesty, for you to gaze upon in fear and awe?" He addresses the two, but speaks loudly, as if addressing a third as he stands in the middle of his kingdom. Americon walks up to Goldpaver, peering closely at the laser-core exposed on the poor guy's chest. "You might want to get that looked at," he offers helpfully. At Galvatron's loud questioning, he declares, just as loudly, "Yes, sir! Though I may lack the capability to understand the sheer depths of your schemes, I would gladly like to hear them anyway!" Finally the floating Autobot halts, able to see Galvatron and his merry band of Decepticons. At least, all of them look merry except for that half dead.. thing. DepthCharge's invisible face morphs into an expression of disgust as his optic visor takes in what remains of Goldpaver. The medic within the Aquabot is appalled that someone, even if they are Decepticon, would be left in such a state. Surely they can be repaired? If not.. better to put them out of their misery. A life like that surely cannot be any type of life. But Galvatron is speaking, and whatever he is saying sure sounds interesting, so DepthCharge holds his position. Floating and listening and mentally recording. "I hang on your every word, Mighty Lord." Redshift says, respectfully. "and I await the opportunity to enact your master plan, in whatever capacity I may be required. Tell us, mighty Galvatron." It never hurts to play along, even if he isn't sure what's going on. Galvatron nods slowly as Americon and Redshift speak. "Yes yes..." he mutters. "You would like that, wouldn't you... Depthcharge!" At this, Hex-Leg suddenly appears behind the Autobot, audiably clicking a gun into place behind his head, Zodiac squadron emerging from the shadows with null-rays poised. Galvatron doesn't seem to care too much about this, as he rests his hands on Goldpaver's table. "Greed, Autobot. Well, now you have found what you wanted. But beware. For when you stare into the abyss..." he slowly raises his head to fix the area where the invisible Depthcharge is, marked out by Hex-Leg "...the abyss stares into you" One of the exposed wires extruding from Goldpaver's neck-stump sparks. Goldpaver's right toe-block twitches along with the spark. Americon blinks at Hex-Leg, and wonders if he should correct Galvatron. That guy is not an Autobot, and looks nothing like Depthcharge! Unless... "IMPOSTOR!" He points accusingly at Hex-Leg. "Take off that Decepticon costume immediately!" Goldpaver echoes, "BeHiNd EvErY tRuTh Iz AnOtHeR dAnGeR." Blot oinks. Then scratches himself. "Utaaaah burger? CHEEZE FRIES???? Blot HOOONGRY." he whines. "Depthcharge?" Redshift asks, looking towards the source of the commotion. Well, certainly explains some of Goldpaver's earlier comments... It seems there might actually be some truth in the old codger's rantings... Of course, he keeps this thought to himself. no need to piss off the boss with more chatter at goldpaver's expense... Aww Primus. As his name is uttered and both Zodiac Squadron emerge from the shadows /and/ the sound of a cocking gun is emitted DepthCharge panics. How many of them can see him? That's the question. How quick a shot are the all? And most importantly, if he does begin to flee how many shots would it take before they knock out his invisibility systems completely and everyone can then get a blast in. Scenarios all flicker rapidly through his head. At this stage the most prominent concern is that gun being readied at his back. Logically, if someone is right behind him, they can see him. Therefore they will be the one most likely to fire if he attempts to flee. Better for the moment ensure his own safety while he works out a plan. DepthCharge drops; both to the ground and his invisibility field. The power being used to keep the field active can be better used elsewhere. "Decepticon Emperor Galvatron . ." emits the Aquabot. "Don't mind me.. I was just leaving. I'll see myself out.." and a protective forcefield begins to swirl around the Autobot. Goldpaver echoes in lamentation, "WaZ oNcE a MeCh..." "No no!" Galvatron echoes. "You are my guest Depthcharge, stay a while, I /insist/." He starts to stalk towards the Aquabot, his cannon glowing gently, swirling with power as his fists clench. "What hubris, to think you can walk into the centre of my empire unmolested. But I am Galvatron, I see all and I know all and to defy me is to invite death!" He raises his cannon arm as Zodiac Squadron and whoever else is nearby start to encircle the Autobot. "And what use would you be to your comrades dead?" he smirks. "What use to /me/?" Americon blinks as Depthcharge suddenly appears. "What--oh. Er... yeah, I knew he was invisible. Ahem." And suddenly, Goldpaver blurts out something far more substantial with both Galvatron and DepthCharge serving as an audience. "KnOwLeDgE oF tHe GrEaT aNcIeNtZ iZ lOzT..." "..yEt ThE lIgHt ZtIlL bUrNz BrIgHt.." "PrEpArE, pRePaRe.." "ThE gReAtEzT qUeZt Of AlL zHaLl ZoOn BeGiN!!!" His words echo across radio frequencies across the galaxy. The LATE Goldpaver echoes, "KnOwLeDgE oF tHe GrEaT aNcIeNtZ iZ lOzT.. ..yEt ThE lIgHt ZtIlL bUrNz BrIgHt.. PrEpArE, pRePaRe.. ThE gReAtEzT qUeZt Of AlL zHaLl ZoOn BeGiN!!!" <:D Catechism says, "Tell me about the Room With No Doors." Blot thumps his chest and bobs his head in solemn agreement, with that. The LATE Goldpaver says, "CoNtAiNed WitHiN tHe RoOm WiTh No DoOrZ rEzTz ThE lOzT cItY. ItZ pEoPle ZtIlL sCrEaM fOr AiD. Do YoU hEaR ThEir CrIeZ?" Hmm. Scenarios still are calculated. If he puts all his energon into a single forcefield pulse, maybe he can knock them all back and then run for it. All he needs to do is get out of the head and then he can free fall back to Cybertron. But fighting is really the last option. As one cannon blast from Galvatron might end it all very quickly. He did it to Starscream after all. "What he have here.." DepthCharge begins carefully, "Is an impasse. Impenetrable forcefield. While I stand in this one spot, nothing can get in. But yet I can't get out. Of course, we could wait while my power supply runs down. How long will that be though? Hours? Days? Surely having me here would be an inconvenience." A little voice reminds DepthCharge not to try the Decepticon Emperor's patience. Remember Starscream.. so he quickly continues. Optic visor looking at Goldpaver as the mech rambles something or other. "Your soldiers seem to be in need of a medic. Allow me to pay for my safe leaving by offering my services. Let me see what I can do for him.. That lasercore does not look healthy." <:D Catechism says, "Where is this room? How can we hear them?" Dreadwind says, "There are many voices that cry inanguish in the pit." Geist says, "A chorus of screamers is my kind of music." Dreadwind says, "But you barely even saw Starscream, Geist." Blitzwing says, "What can we say, the guy's memorable." Galvatron nods slowly, pointing a hand to the body of Goldpaver. "I want his /mind/ Autobot. He knows things that I must know, but his lasercore is as shattered as his body. I give you my word that you will not be hurt if you attend to him/" The Decepticon leader steps back, nodding to his troops as he gazes over Goldpaver. "Truthfully, I was to have you sought out for this very task. It is destiny that you come here" Americon offers, as he steps up to Depthcharge and pokes at his forcefield. "Yeah, and while you're at it, could you fix his vocalizer? He sounds AlL WEirD aNd sTufF and it kinda grates on your nerves after a while." Cyclonus' malevolent red eyes gleam from the shadows. He is yet to step forward, but this is an effective introductory shot nonetheless, as he steps into the dim light. The shielded Aquabot gives a nod to Galvatron and says, "Very well. I will see what I can do. I have experience in laser core repairs but I need to know the severity of the damage before I can say what can and cannot be done." Of course, DepthCharge doesn't believe in fate or any of that nonsense. He is a scientist. The universe is as it is. Primus, their god, was a Quintesson after all. A scientist no less. So, the idea that 'fate' has brought him here isn't compelling. But if it will save his neck, he'll play along. As a show of good faith, after Americon pokes the forcefield DepthCharge deactivates it. Though truly saving energy is a good idea. Despite his bluffing, there's no way he could keep a forcefield up for more than 20 minutes. Those things drain energon like an insecticon at an all you can eat. Warily watching those around him, even more so once Cyclonus begins to arrive, DepthCharge slowly walks towards Goldpaver. No sudden moves. Nothing dishonest. Nothing that will get him shot. Goldpaver's hand-hunk twitches. Galvatron folds his arms, silently watching the Autobot and marvelling at how foolish the Autobots really were. He looks to Cyclonus and points a finger at Depthcharge. "Soon!" he booms, his voice carrying across the cavern. "Soon everything you know will be revealed to be wrong, and at the end of all things, there will be only /Galvatron/." Cyclonus misses DepthCharge with their grasp attack. Yay! DepthCharge's faith is rewarded by Cyclonus coming up from behind, attempting to grapple the Oceanogrobot into a full-nelson without much success, no doubt because of barnacles scraping into his metal hide painfully, an Aquabot's natural defense mechanism against Unicronian predators. "Nnngh! To your knees, Autobot! You are not /fit/ to stand in this place!" Americon continues to poke at Depthcharge's shins even as the field goes down. While Cyclonus's aborted attempt to grapple with the Autobot makes such close proximity a little more difficult, Americon manages to dodge around the saboteur's large purple legs, and he pokes relentlessly. *pokepokepoke* Americon misses DepthCharge with their grasp attack. Yay! A deception! Surely DepthCharge had thought better than to trust a Decepticon! To be honest, he did trust them. So it is with pure adrenaline (or whatever the Cybertronian equivalent is) that DepthCharge is able to dodge and dart out of Cyclonus' grasp. And is then able to shoot up into the air away from Americon's dangerous fingers. He quickly emits; knowing that things are going down hill rapidly and he's got to try and wrestle back what safety he can. "Is this how it is going to be? The /mighty/ Decepticon Empire needing as many of their forces as possible to group attack a single, lone, unarmed and unprepared medic? I had given my word.. I was to help. But if this is the way you wish things to be I have no choice but to go along. But really, do you need all your forces just for a single, lone, unprepared and unarmed medic? Surely if you wish to attack me it is more honourable for only a single one of your party to do so." Americon withdraws his poking fingers in horror. "Er... Well, I..." He's not sure why he was trying to poke Depthcharge, so his attempt to explain what he was doing is understandably difficult for him. "The devil made me poke him! Yeah, that's it." Smiling sheepishly, he backs away from the Aquabot. "The concept of honour" Galvatron rumbles as he steps forwards, raising his cannon at the errant Autobot. "Is simply a way for the weak to try to better those stronger than them. Sadly a foolish notion that many of my troops subscribe to." The cannon glows with an orange pulse as with a crackle, an arc of plasma spurts out of it in the direction of the Aquabot. "From the moment you stepped in this hallowed place you were mine to do with as I please Autobot. I give you the chance to be STRONG. CYCLONUS!" The last word is bellowed as an order towards his second, as Galvatron watches the Autobot with contempt You strike DepthCharge, which is like shooting fish in a barrel. Cyclonus removes his helmet, and a hideous metal stalk extends from the crown of his head, his freakishly tall metal skull unfolding into a more proportionate look with an arcane apparatus atop it. It appears to be some sort of gun barrel. "Honor. Hh. To think I ever tried to manipulate the cattle with it." He puts one foot on DepthCharge's cannoned form, and looks down -- firing, with a loud PFUNKT, a shell from his head-gun, aimed right at the base of DepthCharge's skull. The cannon blast from Galvatron flies true. DepthCharge attempting to dodge out of the way but far too slow to do so. After all, this is Galvatron we're talking about. Really, in the speech about 'honor' he just made, he should have said 'who will face me alone except for Galvatron'. But really, that thought gives DepthCharge little comfort as he falls to the ground. Neural circuits alight with pain as his blasted form twitches a little. As Cyclonus places his foot down onto him, and scoffs at the concept of 'honor' DepthCharge thinks that he has completely misjudged the situation completely. He made huge miscalculation, one that is most likely fatal. The shell from Cyclonus' head gun then impacts with the base of DepthCharge's skull and everything before his optic field turns bright white. Goldpaver cackles as everything turns white for DepthCharge. "BeHiNd EvEry TrUtH iz AnOtHeR dAnGeR. HahHahAhahAHhaHahaHAHha!" Americon gapes up at Cyclonus for a moment, unaware that he had this super-power, or that he had a cannon in his head. Then, he begins to poke Depthcharge in the shoulder while he is helpless and vulnerable. Cyclonus casts Americon an annoyed look as his headcannon retracts and folds up into a tall, alien skull, perfect for his elongated helmet shape. "I haven't done that in a while," Cyclonus says with a grim snort, which might as well be a chuckle. "Felt good." He replaces his helmet with a ka-chunk. Galvatron stares down at the fallen form of Depthcharge as he powers down his cannon. "It may interest you to know that we have been redeveloping cerebro-shell technology. And for reasons that may be obvious, Cyclonus is the ideal candidate to wield it. Savour this moment Autobot, for it is a taste of the world to come. Soon all will speak with only one voice, and that voice will be /mine/!" He raises a hand to clench it slowly. "Arise, DECEPTICHARGE!" he booms, as if calling new life into the world. Cyclonus takes his foot off of DepthCharge, as well. Blot claps politely, if potentially with too much enthusiasm. He chews on his tongue a bit as if that might excuse the behaviour. His damaged form still smarting from the cannon blast, but really, isn't being born always filled with pain? It is a traumatic, painful, soul searing experience. Where one emerges screaming at the world in which they are to live. Maybe it's natures way of warning them of what is yet to come? Of mother nature saying 'Sorry. But that nice little womb you were in, safe and sound, that's all over. Time to get ready for pain and hurt. Let me acquaint you with it.'. And so everyone arrives with a scream. Yes, the world is full of screams. And as Decepticharge stands, a sneer on his face, he considers that there will be more to come. Screams of terror and fear as the mighty Decepticon Empire crushes down on them with steel plated boots. All in Galvatron's name. Still sneering, DepthCharge's face suddenly solidifies into a mark of respect as he look at his Lord and a salute is given, the Aquacon barking, "Hail Galvatron!" Americon looks around for a moment. He's seen this happen before--one guy says "Hail Galvatron!" then suddenly everybody is hailing like crazy. He doesn't want to be left out, naturally. "HAIL GALVATRON!" Galvatron nods as he moves over to take a box from beneath Goldpaver's table. "There is but one future Decepticharge. And that future is my boot stamping forever on the face of freedom. Do not forget that." From the box, he takes a cloth, which he unwraps, to reveal a wicked-looking dagger, the face of a decayed mechanoid etched into the handle. He hands it to Depthcharge. "The Sacred Dagger of Megiddo" he states simply. "Said by some to be able to extingiush the Matrix flame itself. Perhaps this is true, perhaps it is not, but it is a weapon nonetheless. Return to the Autobots, and upon the right time, plunge the dagger into Prime's chest. Take his life and his soul and his hope for your Lord, and make him feel /fear/ as he dies." Cyclonus folds his arms, frowning gravely (but when isn't he)? DepthCharge gives a revered nod as his Lord and Emperor hands him the dagger, the Aquacon holding it carefully; daring not to improperly hold such a powerful weapon that his Lord has entrusted him with. "I will not fail you, my Lord." replies the former oceanographer; a panel on his chest sliding open and the dagger being respectfully placed within. "I swear that there will be energon spilt by its blade. For if Rodimus Prime does not fall by it, then I shall fall on it myself. The only just reward for failing you, my Lord." The panel closes and DepthCharge says, "With your permission, I will depart at once." Americon looks about the room, completely puzzled. Why didn't everyone else shout, "Hail Galvatron!" Geeze, now he feels stupid for the first time in his life. Despite this, however, something else occurs to him. "Hey, um, sir?" He points over at the wrecked Goldpaver. "What about that guy, though?" Blot coughs, belatedly, "Hail... ... Galvatron?" Cyclonus, of course, doesn't need to say it. You can see it in his optics. Americon blinks. Is this another round of hailing? It's been some time since the last one. "Hail Galvatron!" he cries again. Galvatron responds to Depthcharge with a curt not, and returns to his throne, slowly sitting down to switch his view to the various monitor screens. "A Decepticon for under a breem, and already he does more to serve me than you!" he booms, head raised as he glares down at Americon. "Destroy the Autobots Americon. Serve me well and you will be rewarded. But fail me..." He trails off. Secretly he's pleased with Americon's spying, but it is never good to let one's minions rest on their laurels. He waves a hand. "Now depart this place. For soon we will be at open /war/" Blot nods with more enthusiasm as Americon picks it up, having been napping for the last one he makes up for it as Galvatron threatens to murder Americon if he fails, "Hail Galvatron!" He cheers ferociously, pounding his breast. Then there is the squeaky sound of an exhaust leak. He covers this up with more 'hail'ing Americon stares back up at Galvatron. "I'll kill them all, sir! With my bare hands, if necessary!" Blot hails Galvatron again, and Americon is tempted to join in one more time, but his vocalizer is getting sore. "Ahem, yes, sir!" He transforms into tape mode, tossing himself at Decepticharge as he tries to stick to his armor. "Hey, drop me off in Cybertron's upper atmosphere, would ya?" Americon collapses and shrinks down into a very tiny cassette labeled, "America's Most Patriotic Hits!" DepthCharge turns quickly, not out of fear but out of desire to do Galvatron's bidding, and marches back towards the mouth of Unicron. He does not float like last time. For who is he to dare to position himself above Galvatron while his Emperor sits on his throne? No. He will walk. /March/ like a true solider. He lets Americon stick to him, for after all they are all cogs in the grand machine that is the Decepticon Empire, and upon reaching the mouth he turns back. A final hail is shouted, but this time it is different. This time the new Decepticons hails, "Death to Rodimus Prime!" with that he floats over the lip of the mouth and dives into the blackness. Goldpaver buzzes, "DeAtH cOmEz FoR tHe ThReEfOlD mAn.